


What's Yours Is Mine

by Themes_of_November



Series: And I am undone by Thee [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themes_of_November/pseuds/Themes_of_November
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo likes to steal Poe's clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Yours Is Mine

_"Hey, babe, something came up and I had to leave asap so I wouldn't be able to join you for lunch. I hope your kids love the outing today. If everything goes right, I'll be home before midnight. Don't wait up for me and do have your dinner. I'll know if you didn't, okay? Love you. Take care."_

Poe had left that message on Kylo's comm nearly fourteen hours ago. He slowly opened the door to their quarters and entered, followed closely by BB-8. The room was lit by a faint bluish light that emanated from the holoscreen that was playing a holovid menu on a loop. Poe smiled when he realised it was the anthology edition of Kylo's favourite movies, all starring a certain Bothan actress that he practically worshipped. BB-8 gave a low beep in question and Poe placed a finger on his lips, gesturing at his droid to stay quiet.

He padded close to the couch on quiet feet and smiled as he saw Kylo curled up in the corner of the couch. He had Poe's jacket draped over himself and seemed fast asleep. His head was pillowed on the armrest and his long legs were tucked underneath him so the jacket could cover as much of his body as possible.

"Hey, babe," Poe said softly as he knelt down and brushed Kylo's hair away from his face.  
His lover stirred with a frown, blinking sleepy eyes at him before his expression changed.  
"Poe," he smiled and stretched forward.  
Poe leaned in the rest of the way and caught his lips in a kiss. "Miss me?"  
"Always."

 

 


End file.
